


Always Knock Before You Enter

by Gwendal_Wincott



Series: Desire of a Heart | Longing of a Soul [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Female Harry Potter, Female Tom Riddle, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18730090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwendal_Wincott/pseuds/Gwendal_Wincott
Summary: “Oh, God! Harriet, you could’ve warned me.” Ron’s voice put a stop to Tonya Riddle and Harriet Potter’s lecherous activities.Ron had come to give his best friend, Harriet Potter some books she’d asked for. His friend should’ve warned him, though, that she had her girlfriend over.Fem Harry Potter / Fem Tom Riddle





	Always Knock Before You Enter

**University AU**

 

“Oh, God! Harriet, you could’ve warned me.” Ron’s voice put a stop to Tonya Riddle and Harriet Potter’s lecherous activities.

 

Ron had come to give his best friend, Harriet Potter some books she’d asked for. His friend should’ve warned him, though, that she had her girlfriend over. He really _really_ didn’t want to see Tonya and Harriet in a state of undress and fondling each other’s breasts. God, that made him sound like a dirty pervert. He wasn’t a pervert.

 

 Yes, Tonya Riddle was very beautiful and so was his best friend. But he did not feel anything for either of them. He was very happy with his girlfriend, Hermione.

 

Tonya grinned lazily and covered her girlfriend and herself with the duvet. She knew Ron wasn’t like Draco Malfoy or other disgusting boys in this godforsaken university. Draco was a friend of Harriet’s, but that didn’t make him decent. The way he always looked at her made her very uncomfortable and angry.

 

That was the only reason she wasn’t reducing Ron to tears. She looked at Harriet who’d burrowed inside the duvet in embarrassment. Ron had seen them fondling each other while she was devouring her Harry’s sweet mouth.

 

“Come on in, Ron,” Tonya said to Harry’s best friend. Ron looked hesitant, but she rolled her eyes and motioned for him to enter. “Come on, I know you are not a creep. Unlike the other people you hang with.” Ron gave her a sheepish smile as he heard that. They both knew she meant Malfoy.

 

Ron’s face lost the worry and he entered the room. He put the books and the assignments for that day’s class on the side table. He looked at the duvet covering Harry and smiled fondly. “Harry, come out.”

 

For a minute, Harriet didn’t, but then Tonya slapped the mound that was Harriet and she was out in a second. The long, black haired, green-eyed girl scowled at her girlfriend.

“Don’t spank me in front of Ron.”

 

Ron blushed as he heard that, he really didn’t want to know what the two did in the confines of their room. Tonya noticed Ron’s expression and winked at him which made Ron turn as red as his hair. Harriet turned to Ron and grinned sheepishly.

 

“Sorry, she came in unannounced. I couldn’t text you.”

 

Ron’s eyes softened as he heard at that. Harriet was his first friend in the university. He will always care for her.  “It’s alright, I’ll be going now,” he smirked at the two from the door. “You can continue with your activities.”

 

Tonya grinned mischievously at Harry, who blushed and ducked her head in embarrassment.

 

* * *

 

 

Hermione couldn’t stop laughing after Ron told his girlfriend, Neville, Luna, Draco and Theodore that he had run into Harriet and Tonya making out with each other.

“Oh, Ron. You are adorable.” Hermione leaned into him and kissed his cheek.

 

Draco’s mind was on something entirely different. Tonya Riddle, their senior was making out with his classmate and friend, Harriet. He clenched his hand into fists to control himself. He really didn’t want to pay the bathroom a visit.

 

He had dreamt of Tonya Riddle since the moment he had seen the gorgeous brunette. Tonya Riddle was the most beautiful girl in the whole world. She had long black hair, silvery grey eyes, sharp cheekbones, ivory skin and delectable red lips. She had a perfect figure and was quite tall; she was 5’9. Harry was just 5’5.

 

Riddle was sought after by almost everyone, but she just didn’t care. To her everyone was part of the walls. She was thought to be asexual, until people saw her making out with his friend, Harriet Potter. 

 

Harriet was beautiful too, with emerald green eyes, messy, long black hair, pale skin which never failed to flush when Tonya kissed her in public.

 

But Tonya’s beauty was ethereal. And, Harriet was more like his annoying sister than a potential romantic partner.

 

That truth still didn’t stop him from having fantasies about Tonya. He knew he had no chance. Tonya loved Harriet and Harriet adored their senior. He was happy for them, he really was. He would hurt anyone who even thought of breaking them up…

But still.

 

He really _really_ liked Riddle. It’s not like he had any intention of coming between them. And, he would never succeed anyway. Riddle disliked people on principle. She only cared about Potter.

 

“I envy you, Ron. Why wasn’t I the one to see that gorgeous sight?” Draco said dreamily. To see Riddle in that position…

 

Theo looked creeped out, while Luna was looking at Draco like he was an interesting specimen in a jar. Theo didn’t want to know how Malfoy’s mind worked.

Ron, Hermione and Neville just shook their heads in resignation. Somethings never change.

 

* * *

 

 

Tonya licked Harriet’s rosy nipple and grinned as her girlfriend’s soft yet roughened hands fisted her hair.

 

“Do you think your friend Malfoy is paying the bathroom a visit?” she asked while sucking on the hard nub. She palmed the other breast gently and felt pleasure shoot through her veins when Harry mewled and the nipple under her hand started to harden. The sound was music to her ears. God, if it were up to her, she would never let Harry wear clothes. They would stay in a bed forever, just her and Harriet.

 

Harriet mumbled something about Malfoy being a dumb pervert and Tonya smiled softly. She was happy Harriet was his.

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of my collection of one shots, but as all stories are turning out to be 1k words or more, I decided to post them separately.
> 
> Female Harry Potter/ Female Tom Riddle
> 
> College AU
> 
> It's my first time writing M rated Femslash, I really hope it turned out okay.
> 
> And, yes, Fem Harry's nickname is Harry.


End file.
